


Business Blunders

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: This is why Jason doesn't take cases with Dick.





	Business Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Mission Mistakes.

“Wing, if I die again because of you, I’m gonna haunt your ass for the rest of your fucking life, you hear me?”

Dick stuck his tongue out at Jason as he dodged a kick from one of the mob boss’s lackies, shouting back, “Don’t be a dumbass and you won’t die!”

He ducked under a horribly aimed punch and slammed the end of the rolling pin he was using as a weapon into the bruiser’s jaw, sending the man sprawling. Then he heard the gunshots. One, two, three, then the click of a gun misfiring. Dick spun to see one of the lackies holding a pistol, trying to unjam it, and his brother, clutching his stomach with one hand as he fought off the only two men still standing. Dick could see blood welling up around Jason’s hand and felt sick to his stomach as he rushed forward, plowing into the gunman like a freight train and sending the man sprawling. He kicked the gun away, then kicked the side of the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. Jason gave a pained grunt as the last man fell and Dick picked up on the sound of more footsteps charging towards them. He grabbed Jason’s free arm, wrapping it around his shoulders, and practically hauled Jason out of the room, swearing vehemently under his breath. Jason laughed, sounding a little woozy, and mumbled, “Damn, Big Wing, forgot how much of a mouth you have on you.”

The pair burst out of the building into the middle of the Mississippi woods and hurried into the trees, heading in a direction that Dick desperately hoped was north, towards the highway. Jason groaned with each movement and Dick switched from swearing to apologizing with each step. As they moved, Jason growled, “Stop fucking apologizing, Dickhead.”

Dick shot him a look and spat, “Don’t tell me what to do, Little Wing.”

They made their way through the thick woods, glancing over their shoulders to make sure that they weren’t being followed, and Dick asked, “How bad is it?”

Jason gritted his teeth and answered, “All three of the shots. Entry, but no exit.”

Dick grunted in acknowledgement and, trying to lighten the mood, Jason joked, “Maybe I’ll make the bullets into a charm for Tim’s bracelet. He’d probably yell at me, but he’d put it on his bracelet anyway.”

Dick gave a laugh at that, then answered, “Oh, he would. Then he’d show it to you any time you asked him for one good reason not to do undercover work.”

Jason laughed, then cringed as it made pain shoot through his abdomen and stated, “Totally worth it. I’m gonna do it.”

“Tim’s gonna kick your ass when you’re healed, Little Wing. Make sure you give it to him in front of a security camera, I wanna see it so I can laugh at you.”

Dick suddenly caught sight of a doorway and stopped, looking at the decrepit building.

“Well, this is... charming? In a rustic-”  



End file.
